A time of need
by Mkaylanymphy55
Summary: A playful elder? A grumpy Queen? The rest of the summary will be finnished when i get done witht the first 4 chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NO OWN WARRIORS!

Ok this is my fist fanfiction on here ever so i hope it turns out good!

Its basicly as the title says, so to make a cat just send in a review. there are no main clan and i will get around to each clan. the order will basicly be Chapter 1 Windclan, Chapter 2 shadowclan, chapter 3 Riverclan, and chapter4 thunderclan. Then it will repeat. i will also try to get every cat sent in into the story and be a major part of it some time or another so start sending you Kitties! Muwahaha!

What I need:

Thunderclan: leader, deputy, Medicne cat (1st will be med cat 2nd will be med cat aprentice), Warrior, Aprentice, queens and elders.

Riverclan: leader, deputy, Medicne cat (1st will be med cat 2nd will be med cat aprentice), Warrior, Aprentice, queens and elders.

Shadow clan: leader, deputy, Medicne cat (1st will be med cat 2nd will be med cat aprentice), Warrior, Aprentice, queens and elders.

Windclan: leader, deputy, Medicne cat (1st will be med cat 2nd will be med cat aprentice), Warrior, Aprentice, queens and elders.

Slots Open!

**Thunderclan –**

Leader:

Medicine Cat:

Deputy:

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Queens (And their kits):

1.

2.

3.

4.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**Windclan –**

Leader:

Medicine Cat:

Deputy:

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

4.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**Riverclan –**

Leader:

Medicine Cat:

Deputy:

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

4.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**Shadowclan –**

Leader:

Medicine Cat:

Deputy:

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

4.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Lives: (leaders put how many lives You have left)**

**Gender:**

**Rank:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Mate/Love Interest:**

**Additional Info:**

**Kits (born and unborn):**

**Family:**

**History:**

**A/n: i am learning how to right so i am looking for beta testers! PM me if you intrested!**

**A/n: now send me your kitties!**


	2. Good start need more

**Ok thanks to all of you that sent in cats for the story. ok this is off to a great start. I know i just posted not to long ago but, there are so many cats I thought I would let you all know so I won't have to message you about a second choice. So here is what i have left. **

**Thunderclan- ****leader, deputy, warriors, aprentices, medcat apprentice, queens and elders.**

** Windclan- leader, medcat, warriors, apprentices, medcat appretice, queens and elders**

**Riverclan- warriors, aprrentices, queens and elders**

**Shadowclan- warriors, apprentices, medcat apprentice, queens and elders**

**Thunderclan –**

Leader:

Medicine Cat: Blizzardspring- beautiful long-haired, snowy white she-cat with silver spots & black paws & icy blue eyes.

Deputy:

Warriors:

1. Oasisnight- beautiful sleek red tabby she-cat with black tail-tip, silver rings around her body, legs, paws, & tail & sapphire eyes. (mate: typhoonstorm)

2. Thistlewinter- long-haired, bright ginger tom with white stripes, spots, paws, underbelly, tail-tip, & ear-tips & honey-amber eyes (mate: crystalrose)

3. Fawnsun- fluffy golden she-cat with brown specks & ear-tips, white stripes & rings around her paws, legs, & tail & stormy green eyes

4. Typhoonstorm- cream tom with dark brown fur around his eyes & ears & bright azure eyes (Mate: Oasisnight)

5. Cometfire- handsome golden tom with ginger flecks, a white tail-tip & bright cobalt eyes

6. SparkFire- handsome ginger tom with golden & light ginger flecks, white paws & bright cerulean eyes

7. Shadestorm- Handsome dark brown tom with black underbelly, muzzle, one ear, and tail tip. Dark emerald green eyes

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

Apprentices:

1. (medicine cat apprentice)

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Queens (And their kits):

1. Crystalrose- beautiful fluffy red tabby she-cat with shimmering white spots, silver rings around her body, legs, paws, & tail & amethyst eyes. (Melodykit- beautiful fluffy red tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, & ear-tips, silver stripes, black rings around her legs & tail & amethyst eyes, Dreamkit- beautiful sleek silver tabby she-cat with ginger paws & tail-tip, white rings around her body & legs & icy blue eyes, Blisskit- beautiful fluffy ginger she-cat with silver paws, muzzle, & underbelly, white rings around her body, legs, & tail & sapphire eyes with a tint of amber, Spiritkit- beautiful, long-haired golden-ginger she-cat with snowy white paws, underbelly, muzzle, tail-tip, & ear-tips, black rings around her body & legs with bright honey eyes,) (Mate: Thistlewinter)

2.

3.

4.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**Windclan –**

Leader:

Medicine Cat:

Deputy: Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder with amber eyes (Mate: Wildpelt)

Warriors:

1. Wildpelt- Tortoiseshell shecat with deep nick in right ear and dark blue eyes (Mate: Scarshadow)

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

Apprentices:

1. (medicine cat apprentice)

2. Sunpaw- Golden-yellow Tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 2/3 of a tail with amber eyes

3. Nightpaw- Black shecat with drak blue eyes

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

4.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**Riverclan –**

Leader: Silverstar- Beautiful silver she-cat with breath taking blue eyes. (Mate: Firegaze)

Medicine Cat: Whitemoon- A sleek plain white she-cat with a shimmering coat. She has deep blue eyes and a narrow muzzle

Deputy: FireGaze- Handsome flame coulered tom with Green eyes. (Mate: Silverstar)

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

Apprentices:

1. Blackpaw- black tabby tom with white paws and gren eyes.

2. Featherpaw- Beautiful silver she-cat with breath taking blue eyes. (Medicine cat apprentice)

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

4.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**Shadowclan –**

Leader: Panterstar- a sleek pitch black tom cat with rich green eyes. He has short fur but a long tail. 9 lives.

Medicine Cat: Lilyfire- Small, pale ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, when her fur is in the sun it almost looks pink

Deputy: Hollyfrost- Slender, sandy-gray tabby she cat. Her tail is very long and feathery with a white tip. She has small white paws with small, but sharp, claws that sting when they make contact with you

Warriors:

1. Griefclaw- A handsome black tom with sapphire blue eyes (Mate: Angelwing)

2. Tumblefoot- Clumsy, gray tabby tom with big, bright green eyes.

3. Nightwing- Pure black pelt with one white mark and blue-green eyes, shecat

4. Shadowstreaker- Gray and white pelt with bright green eyes, tom (Mate: Heronflight)

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

Apprentices:

1. (medicine cat apprentice)

2. Rainpaw- Beautiful blue-gray she cat with darker flecks and strands of silver fur scattered along her pelt and blue eyes

3. Hawkpaw- Brown tabby tom with dark, stormy blue eyes and distinctive, lighter brown paws that aren't very noticeable

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Queens:

1. Angelwing- A very pretty white she cat with a stunning red tail and Sparkling blue eyes. She is smaller then most cats at the size of about a last moon apprentice, though she has stoped growing (Kit: Tinykit- Small black shekit that is small like her mother and has her dads eyes)(Mate: Griefclaw)

2. Heronflight: Pretty silver tabby shecat with amber eyes (Kits(unborn): Thornkit- , Pebblekit-)(Mate: Shadowstreaker)

3.

4.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Lives: (leaders put how many lives You have left)**

**Gender:**

**Rank:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Mate/Love Interest:**

**Additional Info:**

**Kits (born and unborn):**

**Family:**

**History:**

A/N: Wow its only been a short time since i put this up and i already have this many cat! i feel good! the sonner i get all the slots or most of them at least filled the sooner i can start the story!


	3. Getting closer

****

Well howdy! Once again there are so many cats I thought I would let you all know so I won't have to message you about a second choice. So here is what i have left. And i really really really need elders and apprentices too though, so dont do just warriors.

**Thunderclan- deputy, warriors, aprentices, medcat apprentice, queens and ****elders.**

**Windclan- warriors, apprentices, medcat appretice, queens and ****elders**

**Riverclan- warriors, aprrentices, queens and ****elders**

**Shadowclan- warriors, apprentices, medcat apprentice, queens and ****elders**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**So here are the slots!**

**Thunderclan –**

Leader: Oakstar- very dark golden tom with warm green eyes (mate to be=leapsky)

Medicine Cat: Blizzardspring- beautiful long-haired, snowy white she-cat with silver spots & black paws & icy blue eyes.

Deputy:

Warriors:

1. Oasisnight- beautiful sleek red tabby she-cat with black tail-tip, silver rings around her body, legs, paws, & tail & sapphire eyes. (mate: typhoonstorm)

2. Thistlewinter- long-haired, bright ginger tom with white stripes, spots, paws, underbelly, tail-tip, & ear-tips & honey-amber eyes (mate: crystalrose)

3. Fawnsun- fluffy golden she-cat with brown specks & ear-tips, white stripes & rings around her paws, legs, & tail & stormy green eyes

4. Typhoonstorm- cream tom with dark brown fur around his eyes & ears & bright azure eyes (Mate: Oasisnight)

5. Cometfire- handsome golden tom with ginger flecks, a white tail-tip & bright cobalt eyes

6. SparkFire- handsome ginger tom with golden & light ginger flecks, white paws & bright cerulean eyes*

7. Shadestorm- Handsome dark brown tom with black underbelly, muzzle, one ear, and tail tip. Dark emerald green eyes*

8. Leapsky- strikingly beautiful white she-cat with a silver tinge to her fur and gorgeous dark green eyes

9. Fernwind- dark gray she-cat with silver spots and pale blue eyes that look dark in sunlight

10. Roarfire- very dark ginger tom with green eyes (Mate: Wingfern)

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

Apprentices:

1. (medicine cat apprentice)

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Queens (And their kits):

1. Crystalrose- beautiful fluffy red tabby she-cat with shimmering white spots, silver rings around her body, legs, paws, & tail & amethyst eyes. (Melodykit- beautiful fluffy red tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, & ear-tips, silver stripes, black rings around her legs & tail & amethyst eyes, Dreamkit- beautiful sleek silver tabby she-cat with ginger paws & tail-tip, white rings around her body & legs & icy blue eyes, Blisskit- beautiful fluffy ginger she-cat with silver paws, muzzle, & underbelly, white rings around her body, legs, & tail & sapphire eyes with a tint of amber,Spiritkit- beautiful, long-haired golden-ginger she-cat with snowy white paws, underbelly, muzzle, tail-tip, & ear-tips, black rings around her body & legs with bright honey eyes,) (Mate: Thistlewinter)

2. Wingfern- dark sooty gray she-cat with dark flashing blue eyes and silver spots (Kits- Dustykit- dark gray tom with a pelt that always seems to be dusty, Fallkit- ginger tom with a long dark gray mark down his back and sea blue eyes) (Mate: Roarfire)

3.

4.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**Windclan –**

Leader: Whisperstar- Light gray with black tabby stripes, white paws and chest, and dark blue almost violet eyes. 7 lives.

Medicine Cat: Echostorm- a black tom with a white chest and paws

Deputy: Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder with amber eyes (Mate: Wildpelt)

Warriors:

1. Wildpelt- Tortoiseshell shecat with deep nick in right ear and dark blue eyes (Mate: Scarshadow)

2. Sweetwisker- Small tortoiseshell she-cat with shocking green eyes and a white tail-tip*

3. Flamefur- Bright red-gold fur and green eyes, similar to his sister Sweetwhisker's eyes*

4. Flowerpatch- Brown and white patched pelt with black flecks along her flank. She has wide violet eyes*

5. Rabbitstep- She has a brown coat with white paws and muzzle She is small and has unusually large ears. She has gray eyes.*

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

Apprentices:

1. (medicine cat apprentice)

2. Sunpaw- Golden-yellow Tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 2/3 of a tail with amber eyes

3. Nightpaw- Black shecat with drak blue eyes

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

4.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**Riverclan –**

Leader: Silverstar- Beautiful silver she-cat with breath taking blue eyes. (Mate: Firegaze)

Medicine Cat: Whitemoon- A sleek plain white she-cat with a shimmering coat. She has deep blue eyes and a narrow muzzle

Deputy: FireGaze- Handsome flame coulered tom with Green eyes. (Mate: Silverstar)

Warriors:

1. Lavaflow- handsome dark ginger tom with golden flecks, ginger paws & fiery orange eyes (Mate: Flowingstream)

2. Vixensnow- beautiful dark ginger she-cat with snowy white spots & unusual silver-white eyes*

3. Dayspirit- fluffy snowy white she-cat with pale gray spots, silver flecks & sky blue eyes (Mate: Soulblaze)

4. Soulblaze- smoky gray tom with silver flecks & piercing silver-blue eyes (Mate: Dayspirit)

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

Apprentices:

1. Blackpaw- black tabby tom with white paws and gren eyes.

2. Featherpaw- Beautiful silver she-cat with breath taking blue eyes. (Medicine cat apprentice)

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Queens:

1. Flowingstream- sleek silver she-cat with smoky gray paws, white flecks, & silver-blue eyes (Kits- Shiningkit- beautiful silver she-cat with snowy white flecks & dazzling emerald eyes, Glowingkit- small silver she-cat with golden flecks & glowing silver-blue eyes, Flickeringkit-handsome ginger tom with a flaming pelt, golden flecks, silver paws & fiery orange eyes )(Mates: Lavaflow)

2.

3.

4.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**Shadowclan –**

Leader: Panterstar- a sleek pitch black tom cat with rich green eyes. He has short fur but a long tail. 9 lives.*

Medicine Cat: Lilyfire- Small, pale ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, when her fur is in the sun it almost looks pink

Deputy: Hollyfrost- Slender, sandy-gray tabby she cat. Her tail is very long and feathery with a white tip. She has small white paws with small, but sharp, claws that sting when they make contact with you*

Warriors:

1. Griefclaw- A handsome black tom with sapphire blue eyes (Mate: Angelwing)

2. Tumblefoot- Clumsy, gray tabby tom with big, bright green eyes.*

3. Nightwing- Pure black pelt with one white mark and blue-green eyes, shecat*

4. Shadowstreaker- Gray and white pelt with bright green eyes, tom (Mate: Heronflight)

5. Dragonblaze- Gray tom with medium length fur and an ornge tipped tail that looks like a burning ember. Has blue eyes.*

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

Apprentices:

1. (medicine cat apprentice)

2. Rainpaw- Beautiful blue-gray she cat with darker flecks and strands of silver fur scattered along her pelt and blue eyes

3. Hawkpaw- Brown tabby tom with dark, stormy blue eyes and distinctive, lighter brown paws that aren't very noticeable

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Queens:

1. Angelwing- A very pretty white she cat with a stunning red tail and Sparkling blue eyes. She is smaller then most cats at the size of about a last moon apprentice, though she has stoped growing (Kit: Tinykit- Small black shekit that is small like her mother and has her dads eyes)(Mate: Griefclaw)

2. Heronflight: Pretty silver tabby shecat with amber eyes (Kits(unborn): Thornkit- , Pebblekit-)(Mate: Shadowstreaker)

3.

4.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Lives: (leaders put how many lives You have left)**

**Gender:**

**Rank:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Mate/Love Interest:**

**Additional Info:**

**Kits (born and unborn):**

**Family:**

**History:**

~~~~A/N: Getting closer! and i still need a beta reader so if you intrested pm me.~~~~

~~~~~A/N: if there is a star or * beside you name ignore it. Its there for my own Sanity :)~~~~~


	4. Keep em comeing

**~Writergurl616 you never gave me what thornkit and pebblekit looked like so i dicided what there appreance would be. If you have a problem with this pm me~**

Ok no more thunderclan, its all ful so that means its time for the rest of the clans to become full :) this is going to be fun wooo!

**Windclan- warriors, apprentices, queens and ****elders**

**Riverclan- warriors, aprrentices, queens and ****elders**

**Shadowclan- warriors, apprentices, medcat apprentice, queens and ****elders**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**~~~~~~~ok here are the slots that are open~~~~~~~~~**

**Thunderclan –**

Leader: Oakstar- very dark golden tom with warm green eyes (mate to be=leapsky)

Medicine Cat: Blizzardspring- beautiful long-haired, snowy white she-cat with silver spots & black paws & icy blue eyes. (Apprentice: Mistypaw)

Deputy: Foxtail- Red with a white chest and tail tip. Green ad silver eyes

Warriors:

1. Oasisnight- beautiful sleek red tabby she-cat with black tail-tip, silver rings around her body, legs, paws, & tail & sapphire eyes. (mate: typhoonstorm)

2. Thistlewinter- long-haired, bright ginger tom with white stripes, spots, paws, underbelly, tail-tip, & ear-tips & honey-amber eyes (mate: crystalrose)

3. Fawnsun- fluffy golden she-cat with brown specks & ear-tips, white stripes & rings around her paws, legs, & tail & stormy green eyes

4. Typhoonstorm- cream tom with dark brown fur around his eyes & ears & bright azure eyes (Mate: Oasisnight)

5. Cometfire- handsome golden tom with ginger flecks, a white tail-tip & bright cobalt eyes

6. SparkFire- handsome ginger tom with golden & light ginger flecks, white paws & bright cerulean eyes(Mate: Icyclemoon)

7. Shadestorm- Handsome dark brown tom with black underbelly, muzzle, one ear, and tail tip. Dark emerald green eyes*(Apprentice: Leafpaw)

8. Leapsky- strikingly beautiful white she-cat with a silver tinge to her fur and gorgeous dark green eyes

9. Fernwind- dark gray she-cat with silver spots and pale blue eyes that look dark in sunlight(Apprentice: Streampaw)

10. Roarfire- very dark ginger tom with green eyes (Mate: Wingfern)

11. Frostfeather- black shecat with a silver mask. dark forest green eyes (Mate: Sunclaw)

12. Sunclaw- dark ginger tom cat with a white chest. dark blue eyes (Mate: Frostfeather)(Apprentice: Magmapaw)

13. Scarback- Grey tom with blue eyes and alot of scars on his back (Mate: Spicewing)

14. Shadowtail- Gray Black white and Silver tom with grey eyes

15. Rosefeather- Dusty orange-ginger shecat with dark green eyes

16. Raceingwind- grey tabby tome with green eyes

Apprentices:

1. Mistypaw- Small gray & white she-cat with misty blue eyes(medicine cat apprentice)(Mentor: Blizzardspring)

2. Streampaw- Soft white-sliver she cat with black on her chest,stomach and tail tip. icy bright blue eyes(Mentor: Fernwind)

3. Leafpaw- small pretty ginger she-cat with a snowy white underbelly, long legs, & muzzle, darker stripes & golden orange eyes that shine with a sorrowful amount of fear & a well hidden spark of curiousity(Mentor: Shadestorm)

4. Magmapaw- dark ginger tom with a flaming pelt, silver & golden flecks & blazing golden eyes (Mentor: Sunclaw)

- beautiful silver she-cat with black stripes, snowy white spots & aurora blue eyes

6. Blazeingpaw- handsome dark ginger tom with lighter flecks, silver stripes & fiery emerald eyes

7. Burningpaw- handsome dark ginger tom with light brown flecks & fiery orange eyes

8. Fallingpaw- silver tom with snowy white spots, ginger ear-tips & bright blue eyes

Queens (And their kits):

1. Crystalrose- beautiful fluffy red tabby she-cat with shimmering white spots, silver rings around her body, legs, paws, & tail & amethyst eyes. (Melodykit- beautiful fluffy red tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, & ear-tips, silver stripes, black rings around her legs & tail & amethyst eyes, Dreamkit- beautiful sleek silver tabby she-cat with ginger paws & tail-tip, white rings around her body & legs & icy blue eyes, Blisskit- beautiful fluffy ginger she-cat with silver paws, muzzle, & underbelly, white rings around her body, legs, & tail & sapphire eyes with a tint of amber,Spiritkit- beautiful, long-haired golden-ginger she-cat with snowy white paws, underbelly, muzzle, tail-tip, & ear-tips, black rings around her body & legs with bright honey eyes,) (Mate: Thistlewinter)

2. Wingfern- dark sooty gray she-cat with dark flashing blue eyes and silver spots (Kits- Dustykit- dark gray tom with a pelt that always seems to be dusty, Fallkit- ginger tom with a long dark gray mark down his back and sea blue eyes) (Mate: Roarfire)

3. Spicewing- Stuning orange shecat with black Splashes of fur on her with amber eyes(Kits: Copperkit- Brown tabby shekit with ambereyes)(Mate: Scarback)

4. Icyclemoon- Pale ginger shecat with ice blue eyes (Kits: Cougarkit- Brown tom with green eyes, Slushkit- dark grey she kit with light blue grey eyes, Icekit- light tan shekit with light blue eyes)(Mate: Sparkfire)

Elders:

1. Cougarpelt- A tall light brown she-cat. She has amber eyes and a small white dot on her nose. She has golden paws and tips on her ears.

2. Birdstar- All gray tom wth blue eyes turning clear-ish because he is goig blind. (lives: 1)

3. RedFur- Red fured shecat with blue eyes.

**Windclan –**

Leader: Whisperstar- Light gray with black tabby stripes, white paws and chest, and dark blue almost violet eyes. 7 lives.

Medicine Cat: Echostorm- a black tom with a white chest and paws

Deputy: Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder with amber eyes (Mate: Wildpelt)

Warriors:

1. Wildpelt- Tortoiseshell shecat with deep nick in right ear and dark blue eyes (Mate: Scarshadow)

2. Sweetwisker- Small tortoiseshell she-cat with shocking green eyes and a white tail-tip*

3. Flamefur- Bright red-gold fur and green eyes, similar to his sister Sweetwhisker's eyes*

4. Flowerpatch- Brown and white patched pelt with black flecks along her flank. She has wide violet eyes*

5. Rabbitstep- She has a brown coat with white paws and muzzle She is small and has unusually large ears. She has gray eyes.*(Apprentice: Nightpaw)

- A fluffy, solid white tom with large, blue eyes and a notably long tail and muscular body.*

7. Fireflight- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes*

8. Foxfeather- pretty, bright ginger tabby with green eyes(Mate: Bramblepelt)

9. Bramblepelt- light brown tabby tom with blue eyes(Mate: Foxfeather)

10. Spiritflare-Extremely dark grey with orange tail tip. Extremely dark blue (almost purple/violet) eyes (Mate: Nightpelt)

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

Apprentices:

1. Snowfoot-A fluffy, solid white tom with large, blue eyes and a notably long tail(medicine cat apprentice)

2. Sunpaw- Golden-yellow Tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 2/3 of a tail with amber eyes

3. Nightpaw- Black shecat with drak blue eyes(Mentor: Rabbitstep)

4. Ashpaw- Dark gray tabby tom

5. Spottedpaw- pale brown she-cat with a white underbelly and brown and ginger stripes; blue eyes

6. Gingerpaw- bright ginger tom with blue eyes

7.

8.

Queens:

1. Nightfeather- Midnight Black with a White "star" on her forehead(Kits: Featherkit- grey&brown spotted, Rosekit- LightBrown, RedBrown spotted, Redkit- brown with orange stripes)(Mate:Spiritflare)

3.

4.

Elders:

1. Redpelt- reddish colored tabby tom with amber eyes

2.

3.

**Riverclan –**

Leader: Silverstar- Beautiful silver she-cat with breath taking blue eyes. (Mate: Firegaze)

Medicine Cat: Whitemoon- A sleek plain white she-cat with a shimmering coat. She has deep blue eyes and a narrow muzzle

Deputy: FireGaze- Handsome flame coulered tom with Green eyes. (Mate: Silverstar)

Warriors:

1. Lavaflow- handsome dark ginger tom with golden flecks, ginger paws & fiery orange eyes (Mate: Flowingstream)

2. Vixensnow- beautiful dark ginger she-cat with snowy white spots & unusual silver-white eyes*

3. Dayspirit- fluffy snowy white she-cat with pale gray spots, silver flecks & sky blue eyes (Mate: Soulblaze)

4. Soulblaze- smoky gray tom with silver flecks & piercing silver-blue eyes (Mate: Dayspirit)

5. Dappledflame- pretty tortioushell she-cat with white underbelly, nick in her left ear, and green eyes*

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

Apprentices:

1. Blackpaw- black tabby tom with white paws and gren eyes.

2. Featherpaw- Beautiful silver she-cat with breath taking blue eyes. (Medicine cat apprentice)

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Queens:

1. Flowingstream- sleek silver she-cat with smoky gray paws, white flecks, & silver-blue eyes (Kits- Shiningkit- beautiful silver she-cat with snowy white flecks & dazzling emerald eyes, Glowingkit- small silver she-cat with golden flecks & glowing silver-blue eyes, Flickeringkit-handsome ginger tom with a flaming pelt, golden flecks, silver paws & fiery orange eyes )(Mates: Lavaflow)

2.

3.

4.

Elders:

1. Scarface- old mottled brown tom with scars on his face from a badger attack

2.

3.

**Shadowclan –**

Leader: Pantherstar- a sleek pitch black tom cat with rich green eyes. He has short fur but a long tail. 9 lives.*

Medicine Cat: Lilyfire- Small, pale ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, when her fur is in the sun it almost looks pink

Deputy: Hollyfrost- Slender, sandy-gray tabby she cat. Her tail is very long and feathery with a white tip. She has small white paws with small, but sharp, claws that sting when they make contact with you*

Warriors:

1. Griefclaw- A handsome black tom with sapphire blue eyes (Mate: Angelwing)

2. Tumblefoot- Clumsy, gray tabby tom with big, bright green eyes.*

3. Nightwing- Pure black pelt with one white mark and blue-green eyes, shecat*

4. Shadowstreaker- Gray and white pelt with bright green eyes, tom (Mate: Heronflight)

5. Dragonblaze- Gray tom with medium length fur and an ornge tipped tail that looks like a burning ember. Has blue eyes.*

6. Frostfang- striped very light blue-grey (almost White) with yellow eyes and larger then normal teeth*

7. Swiftfoot- black and white tom with green eyes (Mate: Amberwing)

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

Apprentices:

1. (medicine cat apprentice)

2. Rainpaw- Beautiful blue-gray she cat with darker flecks and strands of silver fur scattered along her pelt and blue eyes

3. Hawkpaw- Brown tabby tom with dark, stormy blue eyes and distinctive, lighter brown paws that aren't very noticeable

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Queens:

1. Angelwing- A very pretty white she cat with a stunning red tail and Sparkling blue eyes. She is smaller then most cats at the size of about a last moon apprentice, though she has stoped growing (Kit: Tinykit- Small black shekit that is small like her mother and has her dads eyes)(Mate: Griefclaw)

2. Heronflight- Pretty silver tabby shecat with amber eyes (Kits(unborn): Thornkit-dark brown tabby with amber eyes , Pebblekit-Cream colored tortisshell shekit with bright blue eyes)(Mate: Shadowstreaker)

3. Nightfur- black she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, and paws; amber eyes (Kits: Runningkit- black and white she-cat with amber eyes, Shadowkit- black tom with green eyes, Blackkit- black she-cat with amber eyes, Smokekit- dark gray tom with amber eyes)(Mate: Swiftfoot)

4.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Lives: (leaders put how many lives You have left)**

**Gender:**

**Rank:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Mate/Love Interest:**

**Additional Info:**

**Kits (born and unborn):**

**Family:**

**History:**

~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: The only reason im updateing so often is becuse im sick, and i have nothing better todo but sit infront of my broken computer and whatch like a hawk for reviews. It wont be like this when i go back to school or start writing the story which ever comes firts. just thought you should know~~~~

~~~~~A/N: if there is a star or * beside you name ignore it. Its there for my own Sanity :)~~~~~


	5. CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES!

**WERE DONE! CELEBRATE GOOD RIMES COME ON!**

**ok as u may have gotten all cats are in and im starting to right the story, this is final and i will refure back to the reviews allways to just chesk out ur personalites of each cat, see where you are and who your clan mates are you might just have a fun surprise ;)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**~~~~~~~ok here are the slots that are open~~~~~~~~~**

**Thunderclan –**

Leader: Oakstar- very dark golden tom with warm green eyes (mate to be=leapsky)

Medicine Cat: Blizzardspring- beautiful long-haired, snowy white she-cat with silver spots & black paws & icy blue eyes. (Apprentice: Mistypaw)

Deputy: Foxtail- Red with a white chest and tail tip. Green ad silver eyes

Warriors:

1. Oasisnight- beautiful sleek red tabby she-cat with black tail-tip, silver rings around her body, legs, paws, & tail & sapphire eyes. (mate: typhoonstorm)

2. Thistlewinter- long-haired, bright ginger tom with white stripes, spots, paws, underbelly, tail-tip, & ear-tips & honey-amber eyes (mate: crystalrose)

3. Fawnsun- fluffy golden she-cat with brown specks & ear-tips, white stripes & rings around her paws, legs, & tail & stormy green eyes

4. Typhoonstorm- cream tom with dark brown fur around his eyes & ears & bright azure eyes (Mate: Oasisnight)

5. Cometfire- handsome golden tom with ginger flecks, a white tail-tip & bright cobalt eyes

6. SparkFire- handsome ginger tom with golden & light ginger flecks, white paws & bright cerulean eyes(Mate: Icyclemoon)

7. Shadestorm- Handsome dark brown tom with black underbelly, muzzle, one ear, and tail tip. Dark emerald green eyes*(Apprentice: Leafpaw)

8. Leapsky- strikingly beautiful white she-cat with a silver tinge to her fur and gorgeous dark green eyes

9. Fernwind- dark gray she-cat with silver spots and pale blue eyes that look dark in sunlight(Apprentice: Streampaw)

10. Roarfire- very dark ginger tom with green eyes (Mate: Wingfern)

11. Frostfeather- black shecat with a silver mask. dark forest green eyes (Mate: Sunclaw)

12. Sunclaw- dark ginger tom cat with a white chest. dark blue eyes (Mate: Frostfeather)(Apprentice: Magmapaw)

13. Scarback- Grey tom with blue eyes and alot of scars on his back (Mate: Spicewing)

14. Shadowtail- Gray Black white and Silver tom with grey eyes

15. Rosefeather- Dusty orange-ginger shecat with dark green eyes

16. Raceingwind- grey tabby tome with green eyes

Apprentices:

1. Mistypaw- Small gray & white she-cat with misty blue eyes(medicine cat apprentice)(Mentor: Blizzardspring)

2. Streampaw- Soft white-sliver she cat with black on her chest,stomach and tail tip. icy bright blue eyes(Mentor: Fernwind)

3. Leafpaw- small pretty ginger she-cat with a snowy white underbelly, long legs, & muzzle, darker stripes & golden orange eyes that shine with a sorrowful amount of fear & a well hidden spark of curiousity(Mentor: Shadestorm)

4. Magmapaw- dark ginger tom with a flaming pelt, silver & golden flecks & blazing golden eyes (Mentor: Sunclaw)

- beautiful silver she-cat with black stripes, snowy white spots & aurora blue eyes

6. Blazeingpaw- handsome dark ginger tom with lighter flecks, silver stripes & fiery emerald eyes

7. Burningpaw- handsome dark ginger tom with light brown flecks & fiery orange eyes

8. Fallingpaw- silver tom with snowy white spots, ginger ear-tips & bright blue eyes

Queens (And their kits):

1. Crystalrose- beautiful fluffy red tabby she-cat with shimmering white spots, silver rings around her body, legs, paws, & tail & amethyst eyes. (Melodykit- beautiful fluffy red tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, & ear-tips, silver stripes, black rings around her legs & tail & amethyst eyes, Dreamkit- beautiful sleek silver tabby she-cat with ginger paws & tail-tip, white rings around her body & legs & icy blue eyes, Blisskit- beautiful fluffy ginger she-cat with silver paws, muzzle, & underbelly, white rings around her body, legs, & tail & sapphire eyes with a tint of amber,Spiritkit- beautiful, long-haired golden-ginger she-cat with snowy white paws, underbelly, muzzle, tail-tip, & ear-tips, black rings around her body & legs with bright honey eyes,) (Mate: Thistlewinter)

2. Wingfern- dark sooty gray she-cat with dark flashing blue eyes and silver spots (Kits- Dustykit- dark gray tom with a pelt that always seems to be dusty, Fallkit- ginger tom with a long dark gray mark down his back and sea blue eyes) (Mate: Roarfire)

3. Spicewing- Stuning orange shecat with black Splashes of fur on her with amber eyes(Kits: Copperkit- Brown tabby shekit with ambereyes)(Mate: Scarback)

4. Icyclemoon- Pale ginger shecat with ice blue eyes (Kits: Cougarkit- Brown tom with green eyes, Slushkit- dark grey she kit with light blue grey eyes, Icekit- light tan shekit with light blue eyes)(Mate: Sparkfire)

Elders:

1. Cougarpelt- A tall light brown she-cat. She has amber eyes and a small white dot on her nose. She has golden paws and tips on her ears.

2. Birdstar- All gray tom wth blue eyes turning clear-ish because he is goig blind. (lives: 1)

3. RedFur- Red fured shecat with blue eyes.

**Windclan –**

Leader: Whisperstar- Light gray with black tabby stripes, white paws and chest, and dark blue almost violet eyes. 7 lives.

Medicine Cat: Echostorm- a black tom with a white chest and paws

Deputy: Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder with amber eyes (Mate: Wildpelt)

Warriors:

1. Wildpelt- Tortoiseshell shecat with deep nick in right ear and dark blue eyes (Mate: Scarshadow)

2. Sweetwisker- Small tortoiseshell she-cat with shocking green eyes and a white tail-tip*

3. Flamefur- Bright red-gold fur and green eyes, similar to his sister Sweetwhisker's eyes*

4. Flowerpatch- Brown and white patched pelt with black flecks along her flank. She has wide violet eyes*

5. Rabbitstep- She has a brown coat with white paws and muzzle She is small and has unusually large ears. She has gray eyes.*(Apprentice: Nightpaw)

- A fluffy, solid white tom with large, blue eyes and a notably long tail and muscular body.*

7. Fireflight- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes*

8. Foxfeather- pretty, bright ginger tabby with green eyes(Mate: Bramblepelt)

9. Bramblepelt- light brown tabby tom with blue eyes(Mate: Foxfeather)

10. Spiritflare-Extremely dark grey with orange tail tip. Extremely dark blue (almost purple/violet) eyes (Mate: Nightpelt)

11. Cloudfoot- black tom with white feet, belly and muzzle with blue eyes. (Mate: Moonpelt)

Apprentices:

1. Snowfoot-A fluffy, solid white tom with large, blue eyes and a notably long tail(medicine cat apprentice)

2. Sunpaw- Golden-yellow Tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 2/3 of a tail with amber eyes

3. Nightpaw- Black shecat with drak blue eyes(Mentor: Rabbitstep)

4. Ashpaw- Dark gray tabby tom

5. Spottedpaw- pale brown she-cat with a white underbelly and brown and ginger stripes; blue eyes

6. Gingerpaw- bright ginger tom with blue eyes

7. Silverpaw- beautiful, lithe silver she-cat with short fur, delicate white paws, and stunning blue eyes. Since her fur is silver and short she is an excellent runner, and she blends well with snow and water. Silverpaw has a single white ear (left) and short whiskers

Queens:

1. Nightpelt- Midnight Black with a White "star" on her forehead(Kits: Featherkit- grey&brown spotted, Rosekit- LightBrown, RedBrown spotted, Redkit- brown with orange stripes)(Mate:Spiritflare)

2. Moonpelt- pretty tortoise-shell (Kits: Frostkit- white she kit with dark blue eyes, Greykit- Grey tom with light blue eyes)(Mate: Cloudfoot)

Elders:

1. Redpelt- reddish colored tabby tom with amber eyes

2. One-ear- Dark gary tabby tom with one ear

3. Windflight- Old gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

4. Pretty old Calico she-cat with green eyes

**Riverclan –**

Leader: Silverstar- Beautiful silver she-cat with breath taking blue eyes. (Mate: Firegaze)

Medicine Cat: Whitemoon- A sleek plain white she-cat with a shimmering coat. She has deep blue eyes and a narrow muzzle

Deputy: FireGaze- Handsome flame coulered tom with Green eyes. (Mate: Silverstar)

Warriors:

1. Lavaflow- handsome dark ginger tom with golden flecks, ginger paws & fiery orange eyes (Mate: Flowingstream)

2. Vixensnow- beautiful dark ginger she-cat with snowy white spots & unusual silver-white eyes*

3. Dayspirit- fluffy snowy white she-cat with pale gray spots, silver flecks & sky blue eyes (Mate: Soulblaze)

4. Soulblaze- smoky gray tom with silver flecks & piercing silver-blue eyes (Mate: Dayspirit)

5. Dappledflame- pretty tortioushell she-cat with white underbelly, nick in her left ear, and green eyes*

6. Scarletblaze- dark ginger she-cat with a blood red pelt, lighter flecks, golden stripes, & stormy blue-green eyes

7. Roseblossom- small ginger she-cat with darker flecks, silver paws & rose-colored eyes(Mate: Blizardstorm)

8. Blizardstorm- snowy white tom with silver flecks & sky blue eyes (Mate: Roseblossom)

9. Nightshadow- jet black tom with smoky gray flecks & icy blue eyes (Mate: Mountainewind)

Apprentices:

1. Blackpaw- black tabby tom with white paws and gren eyes.

2. Featherpaw- Beautiful silver she-cat with breath taking blue eyes. (Medicine cat apprentice)

- golden brown she-cat, amber eyes

4. Moonpaw- Sleek silver-gray short-furred she-cat, white tipped tail, paws, and chest. Blue eyes.

5. Rubypaw- Red- brown tabby with amber eyes. She has white paws and a small white mark on her forhead.

6. Tigerpaw- Black and Brown tabby with amber eyes

7. Shadowpaw- pelt is as black as night

8. Maplepaw- maple brown tom with white paws and brown eyes

Queens:

1. Flowingstream- sleek silver she-cat with smoky gray paws, white flecks, & silver-blue eyes (Kits- Shiningkit- beautiful silver she-cat with snowy white flecks & dazzling emerald eyes, Glowingkit- small silver she-cat with golden flecks & glowing silver-blue eyes, Flickeringkit-handsome ginger tom with a flaming pelt, golden flecks, silver paws & fiery orange eyes )(Mates: Lavaflow)

2. Mountainewind- beautiful light gray she-cat with golden flecks & moss green eyes (Kits: Duskkit- handsome smoky gray tom, almost black with white paws & icy blue eyes, Morningkit- small golden she-cat with ginger flecks & moss green eyes, Eveningkit- jet black she-cat with silver specks that looks like tiny stars & icy blue eyes) (Mate: NightShadow)

Elders:

1. Scarface- old mottled brown tom with scars on his face from a badger attack

2. Toothless- Blueish grayish tom with Green eyes.

3. Streamheart- Pretty old tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes. (Mate: Longfur)

4. Longfur- Scruffy old long furred tabby tom with green eyes.

**Shadowclan –**

Leader: Pantherstar- a sleek pitch black tom cat with rich green eyes. He has short fur but a long tail. 9 lives.*

Medicine Cat: Lilyfire- Small, pale ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, when her fur is in the sun it almost looks pink

Deputy: Hollyfrost- Slender, sandy-gray tabby she cat. Her tail is very long and feathery with a white tip. She has small white paws with small, but sharp, claws that sting when they make contact with you*

Warriors:

1. Griefclaw- A handsome black tom with sapphire blue eyes (Mate: Angelwing)

2. Tumblefoot- Clumsy, gray tabby tom with big, bright green eyes.*

3. Nightwing- Pure black pelt with one white mark and blue-green eyes, shecat*

4. Shadowstreaker- Gray and white pelt with bright green eyes, tom (Mate: Heronflight)

5. Dragonblaze- Gray tom with medium length fur and an ornge tipped tail that looks like a burning ember. Has blue eyes.*

6. Frostfang- striped very light blue-grey (almost White) with yellow eyes and larger then normal teeth*

7. Swiftfoot- black and white tom with green eyes (Mate: Nightfeather)

8. Lunarstorm- Light gray tom with blue eyes and a distinctive black stripe down his side

9. Ashclaw- A dark gray tom

10. Lilydale- white she-cat with pale cream colored belly chest and paws with dark green eyes

11. Timberclaw- black tom with dark grey eye mask and tail tip. Bright haunting blue eyes

Apprentices:

1. Dreamblaze- Light Tan tabby with deep blue/purple eyes(medicine cat apprentice)

2. Rainpaw- Beautiful blue-gray she cat with darker flecks and strands of silver fur scattered along her pelt and blue eyes

3. Hawkpaw- Brown tabby tom with dark, stormy blue eyes and distinctive, lighter brown paws that aren't very noticeable

4. Falconpaw- White with black mark on his chest that looks vaguely like a bird. Tom.

5. Brindlepaw- White she-cat with many gray and black patches. She has brown eyes, which stand out from her fur, and short fur. She is very adapt at swimming-very odd for a ShadowClanner-and has big paws. Her limbs are long, but somehow don't stand out.

6. Featherpaw- Black she-cat with silver paws and dark gray chest and stomach hypnotizing dark frosty blue eyes.

7. Poisonpaw- A she-cat with a black coat that looks violet in moonlight. She has purple eyes and a slim body

8. Dapplepaw- Silver she-cat with black paint like splats on her chest with blue eyes.

Queens:

1. Angelwing- A very pretty white she cat with a stunning red tail and Sparkling blue eyes. She is smaller then most cats at the size of about a last moon apprentice, though she has stoped growing (Kit: Tinykit- Small black shekit that is small like her mother and has her dads eyes)(Mate: Griefclaw)

2. Heronflight- Pretty silver tabby shecat with amber eyes (Kits(unborn): Thornkit-dark brown tabby with amber eyes , Pebblekit-Cream colored tortisshell shekit with bright blue eyes)(Mate: Shadowstreaker)

3. Nightfeather- black she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, and paws; amber eyes (Kits: Runningkit- black and white she-cat with amber eyes, Shadowkit- black tom with green eyes, Blackkit- black she-cat with amber eyes, Smokekit- dark gray tom with amber eyes)(Mate: Swiftfoot)

Elders:

1. Scarredheart- once a buitiful cream colored shecat with auqa eyes, now scarred and half blind and deaf.

~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: now i just have to figure away out to start the story. happy waiting :)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~A/N: if there is a star or * beside you name ignore it. Its there for my own Sanity :)~~~~~


	6. Chapter1 windclan

Chapter 1

_Windclan_

Whisperstar walked out of her den into the new morning light and looked around the clearing. Scarshadow, the deputy, walked out of the warriors den yawning as the dawn patrol was returning. She looked at the opposite side of the clearing. Some kits were playing joyfully there. She smiled at her clan, it all seemed so perfect and at the moment it was. After a few more minutes most warriors were outside of the den and circling around Scarshadow waiting for what patrols they would go on today.

She walked over to join the circle and hear her deputy assigning the next border patrol which was going to leave as soon as it was assigned.

"Ok, let's see...Whitecloud, why don't you lead the patrol. Whitecloud, why don't you lead and take along Flamefur, Sunpaw, Foxfeather, and Spottedpaw go. And why dont you take..."Scarshadow paused.

Whisperstar stepped up, "I'll go. I haven't been on a border patrol in forever," she said smiling.

Scarshadow nodded, "Well ok that'll be the next border patrol now lets see how about hunting patrols..." He said as the group walked away.

"Here ill go get the apprentices," said Foxfeather. Her bright ginger fur seemed to glow in the morning sunlight.

A moment later, Whitecloud said, "Would you like to lead the patrol?"

"No you lead the patrol," Whisperstar said, shaking her head.

Whitecloud nodded as Foxfeather padded up with the two apprentices. They licked there lips, making sure not to leave any reminisce of food on them.

"Ok are we ready?" Whitecloud added shifting his weight from foot to foot ready to get going. Every one nodded. "Ok then lets go," He finish and sprinted out the opening. the other fallowed behind. Whisperstar stayed towards the back behind Sunpaw and Spottedpaw assessing them. They seemed to be keeping up good. After awhile the got closer to the border they Shared with Thunderclan and slowed down checking it thoroughly.

"Careful Sunpaw, your tail is over the border just asking some Thunderclan warrior to attack it," Whisperstar chastised. She knew that Thunderclan would really attack them for Sunpaw's tail barley being over the border, but then again there are some cats that like waiting for any chance at all to start a fight.

"Aww you spoiled the game Whisperstar," said a crackly voice hidden in the bushes right behind Thunderclans border line. And, without warning, an old light-brown she cat launched herself from the bush and landed lightly on Sunpaw's tail, which was still over the border.

Sunpaw about had a panic attack and ran to hide behind his mentor, while Spottedpaw made a failed attempt to hide her giggles.

Whisperstar rolled her eyes, _while some might attack Poor Sunpaw others would make a joke out of it_, the thought to her self, "Good morning, Cougarpelt, having fun are we?"

The Thunderclan elder laid down and looked up at the Windclan leader, a playful glint in her eye, "Why yes, I am."

Whitecloud looked confused, not sure weather to keep going or to stay "Umm, I think we need to keep going?"

The leader nodded "Well good bye Cougarpelt," Whisperpelt said and they went off to finish the patrol.

Cougarpelt stood there Laughing for a bit, "Good bye Whisperstar," she wheezed and in a lower voice mainly to herself, "Oh to easy, just to easy," before heading off to her own clan.

~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ok theres the first chapter, ya even got a look at a thunder clan cat.

A/n: review please

A/n: and all chapters are going to start out kinda like this but not exactly like this though.

A/n: sorry this took so long, after my computers tradject death, my mouse brianed dad refused to bring home his old lap top he doesnt use. i HAd already had the un edited version of this. as u can see i finally got his old laptop, after rideing 5 miles on my bike to his work to get it and another 5 miles back. so hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
